Game of Thrones House Dark Frost
by Torrehn
Summary: What would happen to another northern family in a Game of thrones, what will it change in the whole story? Hope you enjoy it :)
1. Chapter 1

In the Age of Heroes when the likes of Bran the Builder, Lann the clever and Nymeria the Warrior Queen shaped what Westeros is today, House Dark Frost was born. The founder of his house, Rodrick Dark Frost was feared and known throughout the North. Many would repeat the stark words when they learnt of his coming, for he was winter in a man. The true beginning of his house was when, in Bran the builders moment of peril, set upon by the Boltons in a ambush, the Dark Frost forces set upon the enemy's rear routing them and saving Brans life. When told that anything he wished within Brans power he would have. Rodrick asked for Thalia Stark, Brans only sister.

With his request granted and with the help of Bran the Builder he made Dark Frost, their ancestral castle, over the course of 12 years. Built against one of the many mountains just north of Winterfell, about one mile from the Wolfswood. Dark Frost had 3 walls, the outer wall around 15 metres high and 3 metres thick stood in front of the thirty feet wide moat with the 2nd wall at 5 metres higher than the last and a extra metre thick at its other side. The 2nd wall protecting the 90 or so stone buildings which housed Dark Frosts Elite troops and smiths. Finally the 3rd wall at a castle worthy 36 metres high and 5 across protects the inner castle: smithies, stables and the keep. Along each wall at every 80 feet there are dark grey towers with archer slits and murder holes. Combined, these aspect make for a truly bloody assault before a attacker even reaches the keep, which is part of the mountain itself.

The sigil of House Dark frost is a silver direwolf head covered in frost in a field of black. The current Lord of Dark Frost is Rickon Dark Frost who fought in the rebellion against the Targeryens and against the Greyjoy rebellion, has 3 children, his eldest Brandon 19, Lyanna 16 (after the stark of the same name) and finally Torrehn 13. House Dark Frost owns 2 Valryian steel swords: Black Frost a two handed greatsword with sliver direwolves adorning the hilt and Dragonbain a one handed longsword which hilt is made of dragons bone.

**This chapter was basically about setting up for the main story which should follow soon any suggestions of where you would like this to go please pm me. Sorry if it's bad this is my first attempt at fan fic. The main story will begin at the beginning of book 1 or season 1 and will follow how the House will fare over the coming years.**


	2. Chapter 2 The lands of Always Winter

POV Rickon DarkFrost

His scarred hands rested on the frosted over stone of the balcony, below, mock battles took place. The shouts and grunts of the men echoed throughout the courtyard. Ravens squawked noisily from a nearby tower as he turned his back on the training to face the assembled council. All of the men and women who were someone in the lands of DarkFrost were there. His eldest children Brandon and Lyanna, both competent commanders and fighter. Helman Iron Ash, commander of the Frost Guard ( 400 well armed men who are enlisted at all times ) The Iron Ash own the Ashwood a small foresters town just west of Dark Frost. Maester Andel, a young and vigorous maester who, unlike other maesters, doubled as a warrior when ever called upon to do so. The two heads of the two largest houses in the lands Lady Thrist of the GreyFrost and Lord Edrick SteelRick. The GreyFrost a splinter family of the DarkFrost, which owns Kingstope a small keep which sits astride the Kings road charging any foreigners who wish to pass. The latter, the SteelRicks own much of the iron mines and steel foundries which feed the DarkFrosts own weapon production. Both families can rase around 300 – 400 men to support the Dark Frosts when needed. Finally, Grift stoneborn standing at nearly 8 ft, head of the stoneborn a family which claims to be part giant, a claim which is supported by the fact that all are at least 7 ft tall, with the tallest of them being 9 ft. The stoneborn lead a only handful of dozen troops however being such a height makes them the most fierce of DarkFrosts house, their keep lies above Dark Frost itselfwithin the mountains.

Swiftly moving forward, Rickon sat himself at the head of the dark oak table.

" So do we all agree, Brandon is ready? "

A chorus agreement met the question.

" Then who shall go with him? "

At once each head of family rose in hope of having on of their own go on the trek. A old tradition for the DarkFrosts that when a DarkFrost comes of age ( 19 years ) they go out to the Land of Always Winter, where they stay, until they decide to come back.

" Cregan should go! Just as I went with you "

" aye then " Rickon said turning to the huge figure of grift now looming above him

" Cregan shall go, and what of your son Edrick? Shall he go? "

" Yes m'lord, If you would grant it, Loron shall go"

" So it's settled. " Determination, excitement and terror seemed to cross Brandon's face as his father turned to address him.

" As those who have gone before you, you will be aloud to choose one more companion on your journey, however once beyond the realms of men you will do as you will. You will leave at the soonest possible time. " unlike before he seemed to address Brandon as if he was the only other person in the room " Good luck, and do not forget yourself "

POV Brandon DarkFrost

With that Brandon strode out the black walled room in anticipation of the upcoming years he would be spending in the far north with only 3 others for company…


End file.
